


Hell is gay af (seven deadly Sins AU)

by atrimea



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hell, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Sarcasm, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: BTS as the iconic seven deadly Sins+JK is sarcastic af+ smut mmmmm yeea boiiiiii+ humour+ meme references+ Hell is sexy you know it+ Drugs and ropes and stuff and alcohol+No cuteness wtf this is hell we wear black here and drink to look cool+Listen to Panic! At the disco while reading thisbuckle up kiddos HECK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII





	1. Blood, Sweat and Fears

 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to Hell"

 

The girl spoke in confusing English, Jungkook decided that this already sucked.

 

She had a cute squeaky voice and just the gayest eye makeup, if there was anyone in hell with the gayest anything it would be jungkook, and no one else. 

 

 All gays go to hell? maybe only the murdering ones. He'd be a snug fit for the realm of trash, evil trash, gay trash, and rich trash.

 

He'd been in hell for two minutes and he was already ticked off, annoyed, sweaty, and jealous.

What absolute garbage.

 

He just had to go and kill someone. Dumbass. Even his hospital bed squeaked when he moved. 

 

But then again, if hell wasn't a boiling lava pot he was pretty okay. 

 

BUT       T HE

S Q   U   E A K   K I N G G  G

 

The girl took a dozen selfies with him all with the flash on while his soul left his body, quite literally. 

 

She then forced him out of his bed and into an office.

He sat on the chair, and waited for the ruler of hell or some shit like that. 

It was "hitman" bang.

 

His expression gave off "I'm going to scold you for something you did on stage that you don't even know you did and follow that up with a lecture"

 

Wasn't everything _so tastefully_ designed to completely piss him off? 

 

Ah yes sweet hell, for the cheap price of only $9.99! Come and experience extreme fucking annoyance. 

 

Hitman Bang , was probably just a form the devil had taken, to create an atmosphere of fear, and it kinda worked?

 

Jungkook tried to look like he wasn't affected at all. It didn't work. 

 

He mentally gave himself a 'you tried' sticker.

 

"Congratulations!" PD said. 

 

For what, making it to hell?

 

"No silly! For making it to the top tier of hell!"

 

"You can hear my thoughts?"

 

"Doesn't that annoy you?"

 

Yes,

He does such a poor impersonation of Bang PD, jungkook thought.

 

"Rude" 

 

Why does he have a southern American accent?

 

"Because the devil is American, it's satire on the current state of their political environment, also we source our fryer grease from them so I gotta compensate somehow, don't you have relevant questions so the fanfic writer can push the story ahead?"

 

What will happen to me now?

 

"You have lived a strange life, Jeon Jungkook, always worked hard to be best at everything, and in hell too, you have been awarded a place at the top, which is to say you have done the worst of a lot of things"

 

Will I be here forever?

 

"Time is a mortal dimension"

 

You didn't say yes or no?

 

"You will be here for as long as you're alive"

 

But am I not dead?

 

The devil only laughed ominously.

 

Abstinence is not a thing in hell right?

 

"You can bet there'll be smut here for you, jungkook"

 

Jungkook felt his sweat soften. In hell, you felt your sweat soften. 

 

"Remember, hell is not for the evil, it is for the ones with good stories to tell, do not be afraid to seek out happiness, it exists, in all things forbidden. Your reasons for being here will become clear with time. Everything you are afraid of will come to claim you, you must survive. They say only the strong can go to hell. My own brothers are weak and Canadian. Suck on that Craig!"

 

The office rumbled. 

 

(What kind of drugs did he take to be experiencing this? Oh god help can't wake up can't wake up can't-)

 

"You are wrath"

 

He tried not to feel angry at that.

Couldn't even argue then.

FML he thought.

Or rather, FMDSB (fuck my dead soulless body)

 

Why was he wrath? Why wasn't he something else? Like idk alive?

 

Before he could ask, a big stack of papers fell on the desk.

 

"GODDAMNIT I ALREADY HAVE SO MUCH PAPERWORK"

 

Jungkook's hair caught on fire. 

 

The devil snapped his fingers and Jungkook was transported outside into a cold dark alley.

 

Oh.

 

Every fear he had.

Right.

A furry was about to pop out any second.

Or a stranger things fan.

Or worse, a girl.

 

He walked out of the alley into a window.

A boy sat on the ledge.

Jungkook asked, "who are you"

Truly, his worst fear, social interaction.

 

He moved closer, until he could feel winds drifting past him. He stood next to the boy and looked down into an entire ocean. Big and blue and terrifying.

 

The boy's eyes matched, big and blue and terrifying. The boy, as lightning struck from the sky into the ocean, brought down his lips into Jungkook's, smashing them together.

 

Cold and wet, soft. Strong. Sharp. Rough.

 

Their tounges fought for dominance, pushing and pulling, breaths colliding against each other, teeth biting and grazing. 

Jungkook could feel the boy's chest rise and fall under his palm. His other hand was placed painfully close to his hips, seconds away from causing great destruction.

 

The boy suddenly pushed him away.

 

Jungkook fell back a few steps. For a split second, in the boy's eyes he saw absolute madness, Mania.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Lust" he said, and then turned around and pushed himself off the ledge into the ocean, flying and falling.

 

Jungkook stood there for a second, gaping.

He turned around and found himself pushed out of the window.

 

Deadly.

Because he was dead. Haha. Or he really was about to be, twice in one day.

He really could not cheer up on his way to the bottom of the ocean.

 

\--

He couldn't wait to meet the rest of the sins.

 


	2. Love yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk again, its late in the night and this chapter isn't as memeish as the last one ok but still idk

Jungkook had been on pause for about five months, stuck in place, because the author of his fanfic was a sloppy, sloppy hoe who'd rather watch YouTube videos than write.  
He wished he could come back to the living realm and kill her.

He walked into a huge museum, white statues scattering the room, he wondered if there was someone who's hell consisted entirely of cleaning up those very smashed statues again and again, forever.

He walked over to one of them, the one with the curly hair, and used one finger to tip it over. The poor guy fell and broke apart on the marble floor. Jungkook started to whistle non chalantly.

Someone started to laugh in the distance. It got louder, a girl.

Jungkook walked into the right hallway, the girl stared through him. "I'm madness" she said, looking behind him, he turned to look at nothing and then looked at her again, "I'm joy"

"So are you madness or joy?"  
"Both are the same thing"  
Jungkook wondered if she was a instagram motivational quotes account in her last life. She smiled at him, red lips bright and rainbow dress brighter.

He started to walk farther into the hallway, saying goodbye to madness or joy, whichever she was, hoping to meet lust again. Man, lust was unbelievably hot. Hotter than hell. Wow. Lust. Mmmmm. 10/10...what a hot boy..

He entered a hall of mirrors instead, the mirrors had posters saying #SELFLOVE, and #FLAWLESS and, #LOVEYOURSELF and sitting in the middle of it all was pride, of course.

He looked at Jungkook and smirked haughtily. As if saying, 'what trash have I laid eyes upon'  
Truly, his murder backstory was becoming more and more understandable to him.  
He wondered if he could kill someone in hell, and then where would they go?

He glared at the author through the mirror, 'can we please move things along here.. and can you stop with the 4th wall breaking..this isn't Deadpool'

"I'm jin, hell-wide handsome, you should love yourself, heres some lotion" jin handed Jungkook a bottle of 'smooth lotion' which having met lust, he'd probably need soon anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So like what should i do next?? Give the seven their intos like jk??? Have jk meet them all together??? You decide!! Comment down below yay!  
> Interactive!!!!!  
> It's literally 5 am I'm dead inside
> 
> I got a YouTube channel check it out you sqeak its called @twishalive i made like three kpop videos ok bye lmao stay dank my friends


End file.
